love Like that
by LilyGinnyAlicia
Summary: Dont go looking for what you already have Lily] I dont oen HP or twilight


Love Like that

Lily`s Pov

I sighed as I laid down my book New Moon but I remained curled up in my favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room thinking of Bella and Alice and Edward And Jacob and everyone else But Bella and Edward were the two who filled my mind _OHH to have a love like that hmmmmmmmmmmmmm what I wouldn't do ?_ . I heard soft laughter from behind me I knew who it was James , Sirius Frank and Yep Remus I shook my head slowly _My friends_ . but who`s laugh was that?. It was beautiful really beautiful like UNREALLY beautiful. I peeked over my shoulder to see who it was _WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN JAMES? that was James`s laugh? WOW it was soo beautiful he was beautiful . what I`m just Human? , his been a great friend this year but enough about James, how nice is that name? _. I turn my attention back to my book or thinking about it anyway. I have always seen myself as Bella I`m a little braver I hope , but I identify with her but Edward he was always James even when I hated him it used to annoy me that whenever I read about Edward I thought about James . now it kind of makes sense but James when I think about James I get butterflies in my stomach that's totally normal right ? Wait no more about James its weird no matter what I`m thinking about this year he always pops up in my mind don't ask me why !. right back on track one of my best friend Tonks is so Alice It actually quite unbelievable when I think Alice I see Tonks she's soo like her the attitude and everything its weird and Jasper is Remus don't ask me why they sort of the same I guess I think the main thing is that Alice and Jasper love each other and the moment I realised Remus jumped to my mind then my other best friend Alice is Esme because she was loving funny and motherly I love Alice and Tonks without them who knows where I`d be and Frank is Carlisle his level headed warm loving and Again Esme and Carlisle , Alice and Frank they fit and the moment I heard about Emmet there was only one person who sprung to my mind I read about him and I saw the Mischief's sparkling Grey eye of the one and only Sirius black yep his Emmet the playful loving older brotherly kind of person but the weirdest one is a random 7 year Gryffindor Peter is always James to me I don't know why I thought he may be Mike or maybe Laurent but NOO his James I wonder ? I read on laughing at Alice and Bella

"_Sheesh Alice' Bella groaned ' could you have chosen a more conspicuous car to steal?" _

"_the important question' Alice corrected ' is weather I could of stolen a faster car and I don't think so , I got lucky"_ [taken from new moon] Ahhh those to in the middle of all this chaos they could still be a little funny I read on imagining myself racing through Voltura towards my Edward and the scared feeling and then I put the book down as Alice dropped down on the couch next to my chair

"Lils" she said softly

"Hi Hi Allie" I reply looking at her and smiling she picks up the book "Vampires again" She pretends to groan but I know she`s just as mad about the twilight saga as me

"and werewolf's" Tonks says Remus whips his head and Tonks laughs as she joins us sitting on the small coffee table her eyes dancing playfully

"Hiya Tonks" I say

"He y" she says

"Wh at I wouldn't do to have a love like that" I say again

"a love like what exactly?" Tonks asks

"Like Edward and Bella" I say

"Lily can I give you a piece of advice?" Alice asks looking a t me

"Sure Allie" I say

"Lily don't spend your life wanting something you already have" she says

"HUH" I say I`m confused VERY confused

"Lils can I ask you something's?" Tonks asks me

"YEP" I sing I hear the door to the guys dorm close but don't realise Remus was still here

"you read the twilight books and put us to characters who are you?" Tonks asks

Allie and I are both rather confused

"UMMM Bella always Bella" I reply

"Who am I ?" Tonks asks

"Alice" I reply

"and Allie?"

"Esme" I answer again Allie Hugs me

"Sirius?"  
"Emmet"

"of course" Allie says

"Remus?" Tonks asks

"Jasper" I answer now I am very confused

"Frank?"

"Carlisle "

"James?" Tonks asks ,leaning forward

"Edward always Edward " I answer on impulse I don't know Remus is here and can hear what I`m saying or that he`s read twilight and Is looking shocked Allie seems to have realised what Tonks was getting at but me NOOOOOOOOO I`m still oblivious

"What was the point of that?" I ask

"I have one more question" Tonks asks

"Okay" I answer

" Do you Love James?" she asks softly

"Yes' I whisper 'Yes' I say a little louder 'YES' I say my voice clear and sure then I realise what I just meant I meant it yes I did 'Guys Tell me I am NOT in love with my best GUY Friend" I beg in a near whisper

"I stick by my former statement DONT wish for something you already have" Allie says

"Yeah Lils we CANT lie to you" Tonks says

"AAG someone lie to me about this" I cry

"Okay , You don't love James , there happy?" Remus says shaking his head I jump from shock we all do

"Sweet Merlin Remus , Give me a heart attack why don't you" I cry

"Sorry' he smiles and sits down next to Tonks to the table 'SOO I`m Jasper Cullen hey" he asks it hits me WHAM

"Remus how much of that did you hear?" I ask slowly and distinctly

" the whole thing BELLA' he says ' the last part was ESSPESSIALY Interesting" he says I blush very deeply

"I was wrong" I say

"HUH?" Remus asks

"you're not Jasper your Jacob" I say

"Renesme , Renesme ,Renesme" he moans we all laugh

"NAA your Jasper" I laugh

"Let's freak the others out tomorrow morning" Allie says

"We`re Listening" I say we laugh

"Let's use twilight names" she says we all , grin

"AGREED" we say together

"and Jasper no telling the others'" Tonks say

"Alice ' He says with mock hurt 'I wouldn't DREAM of it" we all laugh I don't hear the rest I`m too busy thinking about James OHH I really do love him

"Night Alice Esme Bella" Reem says

"Night Jasper" Alice and Tonks say I`m still lost in thought to be more exact I`m lost in James

"Bella he says waving his hand in my eyes

"What?" I ask

"Night Bella" he repeats

"OHH Night .."I say then trail off Remus is ?

"J – J-J" Remus says trying to help me  
"James" I cry Jumping to my feet and turning fast

"Now I know why your Bella' he laughs ' your Love sick and I`m Jasper" he says like his trying to explain to a two year old the three of them laugh

"Night Jasper" I mutter

then trudge up the stairs to sleep

"night Esme , Alice" I say

"Night Bella , Esme" Tonks says

"Night Alice ,Bella" Alice says we all laugh and fall asleep

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up before the girls and hurry down more reason to call them by their new names I giggle and walk down the guys are just sitting I skip in

"Good Morning Bella" Remus smiles as he greets me

"Morning Jasper" I smile

"OHHHHHHHHHHH Not you to Lils" James groans . Sirius and Frank are watching us confused

"Morning Edward , Emmet Carlisle" I say  
"LILY?" Sirius says

"who are you talking to Emmet?" I ask Remus and I are trying hard to hide our laughter "WHA_" sirius starts

Tonks enters the great hall

"Morning Bella , Jasper , Emmet , Edward , Carlisle " she says her voice Lilting just like Alice`s the

"Morning Alice" from Remus and I is Mixed with  
"Morning Tonks" from Sirius a groan from James as w ell as

"UMM Lils Reems that NOT Alice that Tonks" from Frank

"Carlisle WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO" Remus and I say together

'WHO are you talking to" Frank Cries

"YOU CARLISLE" we say together

"No I`m frank that Tonks your Lily your Remus that's Sirius and thats James" Frank cries Exasperated

"Morning Bella , Alice , Jasper , Edward , Emmet. Are you Okay Carlisle?" Alice asks

"Morning Esme" Tonks Remus and I say

'WHAT THE HECK' Sirius shouts

"Alice?" Frank asks

"yes Carlisle" Tonks says

"WAIT' James says then it dawns on him and his body shakes with laughter ' Bella Jasper, Carlisle, Esme , Emmet, Alice, Edward' he laughs harder ' twilight" he laughs I smile

"Well done Edward" I say Tonks Alice and Remus smile

"Thanks Bella" he says

"WHA—OHH NO" Sirius Cries

"we lost him" Frank cries

"Relax Carlisle" James says patting Franks shoulder Alice Tonks and I giggle

"Would someone please Exp—" Sirius starts but James is talking

"Well whoever picked theses names knew most of us I mean I have NEVER seen a more fitting Emmet and Well Alice is ALICE exactly like her Esme is again Perfect Jasper is Jasper' he smiles at Remus ' Bella is absalutly Perfect just a lot braver and a lot more beautiful ' I blush James thinks I`m beautiful ' and our Carlisle is perfect a little irate at this moment' he leans away from frank ' but Me and Edward why" he says I want a great hole to swallow me up right now!

"Ask Bella she did it" Tonks says

"ALICE" I growl say Frank groans

"Bells" James takes my small cold hands in his bigger warm hands .

"yes Edward" I whisper

" Do you really think of me like that " he asks

"Yeah , Yeah I do" I

"More then you`ll ever know" Remus mouths and the other two break in to hysterical laughter.

Thank you" he murmurs ignoring the others

"pleasure" I answer

"Seriously Bella" he rolls his eyes and we all laugh and eat

"SO Esme what's first class?" Sirius asks

"Why are you asking me Emmet?" Alice laughs

" Because you`re smart Essie " Sirius says

"Seriously Em? Bells and Allie are the smart ones" Alice says

"And you Essie" I say and hug her

"thanks Bells" Alice says smiling as she hugs me back

"Soo Bell what`s first?" he asks

"UMMMM hold that thought Em' I dig through my bag ' Potions" I supply all eyes turn to me

"NO Bell" Sirius shouted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Frank cries

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" James Moans and I have to laugh we all do

" Really Bells" Alice says

"Yep Essie" I say she sighs we all get up to walk together James and I lag a bit we see Bellatrix and Rudouphus walking

"Jane and Alec" I mutter looking in their direction

"Aro Caius and Marcus" James Mutters looking at Snape Mulciber and Rosier I giggle

I see Peter walking

"James" I hiss he looks

"Maybe I was thinking Laurent or possibly Mike But your right his James" he says

"shame poor guy" I say we laugh then black walks past

"Laurent ,he`s Laurent" I say

"as much as Sir is Emmet his Laurent" James laughs we walk as we grow closer to Bellatrix and Rudouphus James says to me

"We'd better run BELLA" he emphasizes the Bella and Bellatrix turns to face us

"what did you say ?" she sneers

"UUMM I was Talking to Bells" he chokes on his laughter

"EDWARD BELLA?" Sirius calls

"We`re here Emmet" James calls

"WHERE?" Frank calls

"We`re With Jane and Alec , Carlisle " I call they all race out of nowhere

"Esme Alice Emmet Carlisle Jasper" I greet them

"Bella do you have a death wish" Sirius asks

"No Emmet I don't lets go these two fine BUT I don't wanna meet Aro Caius and Marcus or James then again Running in to Heidi and Demetri" I shiver we start to walk fast

"WHO" Alice asks

" Snape Mulciber rosier , are Aro Caius and Marcus , James is Peter don't ask me why I just really don't like him and Malfoy and Narcissia black are Demetri and Heidi" we are almost running now James takes my hand in his as we run and laughing

"YOUR crazy Bella" he laughs

"that`s why you love me" I sing he puts his hands on my shoulders and forces me to meet his gaze and I have a strong strange urge to kiss him there and then . he stares at me _don't do that lily don't do it don't , don't , don't DONT Kiss James DONT DO IT _ my brain is crying out in my head

"Answer me Bella" he growls he sounds like Edward

"HUH" I ask

"Bella do you Seriously think that's the only reason I love you?" he looks shocked

"I don't think I Know I had my chance and I missed it because of my stupid PRIDE" I say close to tears I turn on my heel and lose my self in the crowds fast not stopping I hare him shouting my name over and voer again

"BELLA , BELLLA , ISABELLA IIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAA AAAAAAAAABEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A"his voice is getting more urgent with each cry I slam face first in to Alice and Tonks

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA AAAABEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAJames cries again Tonks whips her head and races in to an empty classroom alice follows locking the door

" Bells what HAPPEND" Tonks cries

"I don't know Alice I don't Know" and I break down

"Bella what happend" Alice reapeats

"Esme I don't know" I continue to cry

"Well what did you say a nd what did he say?" Alice asks

"He said I was crazy and I said yeah but thats why you love me and then he turned and put his hands on my shoulders and said something I don't know what I n was just trying to keep myself from kissing him and fighting my brain Vs my Heart and then he called me and I said what and he said do you really think thats the only reason I love and and I said no I don't think I know I had my chance and I missed it because of my Pride" I say .Tonks and Alice throw there arms around me in a hug

"come on Bells" Alice says

"I guess we have to" I say and we get up unlock the door and walk to class I slip in to the back so James can`t see me the door opens and we all hurry in Jams is waiting at the door for me but Tonks makes him move and I stick close to Allie we set up our things as Tonks slips in to the seat next to mine so now I have Allie on one side and Tonks on the other . the lesson goes on in the last few minuets we`re talking

"Bells your gonna have to talk to him sooner or later" Allie says

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM I say Later' I say 'MUCH LATER" I correct

"Bells" Tonks says

"Yes Alice" I answer

" if you don't wanna talk to him then you`d better RUN NOW and FAST" Tonks says I look around wildly his walking towards us as I try to clean up and run at the same time

"Bella GO!' Alice says 'We`ll get your stuff"

"THANKS ESME , ALICE" I cry and start running as fast as I can AWAY

_Your running in the wrong direction ! your supposed to run to James not from him Silly I _w_as wrong earlier its fate_ my head tells me '_**listen to your heart honey ALWAYS , It knows what`s best and honey never ever let your head overrule your heart and don't say no because of pride' **_my moms voice echo's I`m changing directions I `m running back to my love to my heart _there you go your doing the right thing you love him _my head told me and it was right everyone else was fileing out of class when I got there

" Bella are you okay" Sirius put his hands to my shoulders

"I`m Fine Emmet" I say and start walking towards the door towards JAMES

"Bells " Remus shouts I turn and he hugs me ' go get him Bells" he murmurs I hug him then race towards James I race Past the Slytherins past Alice and Tonks with a simple brush . JAMES , where`s James I have to fid JAMES ?.

"Bell" comes a soft voice

"Edward" I answer

"Bells did you mean what I think you did" he said

"If you thought I meant this then yes" I say moving forward and place my lips on his

His still he doesn't like me OHHHHHH NOOOOOO _Kiss him Just Kiss him_ my brain urged me I did then suddenly his kissing me back with as much passion as I did him and I liked it ,it was right.

"WOW" I say

"wow" he echoes

"James I Love you" I murmur

"Lily I love you" he replied

"Sorry about this morning" I mutter in to his chest

"I don't mind Lils Its you" he says

"Be—" Alice starts worried

"lla-" Tonks Finishes Just as worried they saw us smiled at each other and closed the door softly

"I was right" Allie says

And I realised something Allie was right I had it I had a Love Like That


End file.
